what on earthland is going on!
by saggitaria
Summary: this is just a one shot I wrote during my free time Nats, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy and Juvia a really weird spell END OF THE WORLD! run!


"the kingdom of Fiore, a population of-" "CUT THE CRAP AND GET TO THE POINT NARRATOR!" yelled a random person.

"you think I enjoy saying this, I said the same thing for probably 20 episodes. my throat hurts" said Narrator.

"no one is concerned about your personal life" said Random stranger.

"atleast they call me 'narrator' while you are some random guy"

"ughhh! Just tell the story already!"

"tch,I am the one starting the story, show some respect" said Narrator.

"can you please start the story, Narrator – san" asked Random stranger.

"good *ahem* this day is no ordinary day for Fairy Tail. A disaster shall befall all those who comes near this spell. This is very real" "CUT! Onto the story!" yelled director san.

The story!

It was an ordinary day in magnolia. Fairy Tail was it's usual self, being the idiots they are.

"Natsu – nii!" yelled Romeo(I can't believe I am writing this).

"what is it Romeo?" asked Natsu.

"well, I took on this request, it said to translate this ancient text and go on the mission" said Romeo.

"really? Can I see it?" asked Lucy who was sitting next to Natsu.

"here" said Romeo handing over the request.

"what do you have there Lucy san?" asked Wendy who just entered.

"oh! It's a request which I took" said Romeo.

"can I see it Romeo?" asked Erza, she was sitting next to Lucy.

"yeah" said Romeo.

Erza was inspecting the paper for a long time.

"did you find something?" asked Romeo.

"unfortunately, I am not able to understand this language and therefore I am of no help. Please punch me!" said Erza

"um, ano…"

"never mind her. I'll translate this for you and you can go on the mission. can you please wait for a while?" asked Lucy

"okay. Thanks Lucy- nee! I'll give you 30% of the reward" said Romeo.

"oh, come on now! I don't need it! Haha!" said Lucy

"you want it don't you?" asked Gray

"what do you mean? Haha!" said Lucy.

"Love rival!? Don't flirt with gray sama in my presence" came juvia's voice from under the bar table.

"you were there!?" asked Gray

"h-hai, juvia wanted to see Gray sama, but she was too shy to see you because you look more charming today and … … … … … … … … … - eh?" said Juvia as she finally noticed that gray wasn't standing in front of her, but with Natsu, Erza, Happy and Lucy.

"love rivals, I will annihilate you!" said Juvia

"umh, Juvia, san, why did you say 'rivals'?" asked Wendy.

"because even Natsu san like Gray sama!" said Juvia as she crushed a chair nearby.

"even you know that's a lie Juvia" said Cana.

"I am off to look at Gray sama!" said Juvia not even paying mind to what Cana said.

"why did I even bother?" asked Cana taking a sip from her barrel.

"oi, Lucy, did you figure out something asked Natsu.

"mhmm" said Lucy. she was wearing her gale force reading glasses.

"so. What does it mean?" asked Gray

"I don't know what it means but, I translated only the letters. We can now pronounce what's written" Said Lucy

" I might understand, read it" said Erza

"okay. But this makes no sense. Og ikus ayirubura?" read Lucy and suddenly, a bright light engulfed them. It was changing into different colors like a rainbow. After a while, the light died down.

"what the hell?" yelled Lucy

"I feel so cold" said Gray in a high pitched voice.

"Gray sama! What happened?" asked…Natsu running towards Gray to hug him.

"my insides feel like jelly" said Juvia.

"Natsu!? Why are hugging Gray? Aren't you supposed to fight?" asked Erza in a childish way.

"wait. Why am I looking at myself. Why do I feel so small?" Asked Happy.

"that's because you are a cat. Now Natsu, can you get off me?" asked Gray

"Natsu? I'm juvia" said Natsu.

"h-h-hold it?! Another me! And my chest feels heavy!" said Lucy

"ahhhhh! Why am I hugging gray!" asked Juvia.

"oh no….this. this is not happening again!" said Happy.

"what is?" asked 'Natsu' still hugging Gray.

"don't you get it! We switched minds again! I knew I heard that spell from somewhere. I should have stopped you. But, because of my carelessness, we are in this situation again. Please punch me" said 'Happy'.

"so, who switched with who this time?" asked 'Gray'

"let me see. Natsu and Juvia, Gray and Lucy. and, worst of all…. Me and happy again!?" said Happy (Erza).

"why do you call it the worst? Isn't it fun to fly?" asked Erza (Happy)

"so, Gray sama is in Lucy san?" asked Natsu (Juvia)

"yes. A-And g-Gray! Y-You w-will n-not s-strip! I-i-i-i f-forbid you t-too! " said Gray (Lucy) shivering.

"oh my insides are all watery and weird, like something is moving inside constantly. And this dress feels uncomfortable. I hate this. how do you survive?" asked Juvia (Natsu)

"and. Natsu san's insides are like magma. A volcano is inside of you. It burns!" said Natsu (Juvia)

"I feel like my soul is off going somewhere. Like my whole soul is a bunch of strings going up somewhere" said Lucy (Gray)

"what!?" asked Gray (Lucy)

"kanso! Kanso! What kanso shall I do today~" sang happy as he requipped into….

"whoah. What is this? I feel air flowing inside my legs" said Erza (Happy). The guys were all blushing madly and some of them were having a nosebleed.

"school dress!" requip back to my armor!" said Happy (Erza) as she flew towards her body to hit herself?

"okay! Okay! This is to embarrassing. let me switch to a more cooler one" said Happy requipping this time into…..

"oh no" said Happy (Erza )

"what is this. only an apron?" asked Erza(Happy).

The guys were dying of heavy blood loss due to major nosebleeds.

"th- th- the! Seductress armor!" yelled Erza

"why do you even have that?" asked Lucy (Gray) and he was having a nosebleed.

"Gray sama! You can only look at me and no other women!" said Natsu (Juvia) as she rushed to cover his eyes.

Juvia (Natsu) on the other hand was unaffected by the seductress aromor

"mega pervert" said Gray (Lucy)

"what did you say!?" asked Juvia (Natsu)

"I said you are a mega pervert!?" asked Gray (Lucy) to herself

"all right can you quit this!" said Happy (Erza) as she flew up between them. By this time Erza (Happy) had requipped into something normal.

"we need to find a way to switch back. If I remember right. We have to all switch back in 30 minutes or we'll be stuck like this. permanently!" said Erza

"I don't want to feel like this forever! I can't take this!" said Lucy (Gray) as he tried to take Lucy's shirt off but was stopped by Gray (Lucy).

"since Lucy san is Gray sama, and I am in Natsu san. I guess we can work. It would be possible for us to get married" said Natsu (Juvia)

"don't make any marriage plans!" said Juvia (Natsu).

"I can't be with Charle" said Erza (Happy) as he cried in a corner.

'_sorry. I can't be with you now, Erza. I only date humans' said Jellal as he went off with meredy_

"charle! I need you to switch minds with Jellal!" said Happy (Erza)

"no way! " said charle

" guys! I have a plan! It's really simple!" said Gray (Lucy)

"what is it?" asked Erza (Happy ) and Happy (Erza)

"read the spell again and again until we get to our bodies, the spell lasts forever so there won't be any problems!" said Gray (Lucy)

"nice!" said the all them together.

"we have 3 minutes left!? How did I even know that!?" asked Lucy (Gray)

"all right! Og ikus ayirubura" read Gray (Lucy). the whole place glowed again and…..

"eh? Why am I holding this paper. And it's so cold" said Gray (currently Natsu).

"read again!" said Juvia (Erza)

"og ikus ayirubara!"

Glow glow glow glow glow GLOW~~~~

"now what?" asked Erza (Lucy)

"I am in Gray sama!" said Gray (Juvia)

"just read the thing!" said Juvia (Gray)

"I am burning!" said Natsu (Lucy)

"oh okay. Wait I need to do something important" said Gray (Juvia) as she hugged himself.

"I wish I could stay longer" said Gray (Juvia)

"cut the crap and read! I feel like my soul is tearing apart!" said Lucy (Natsu)

"og ikus ayirubara!"

Glow again glow again glow again GLOW~~~

"g-g-g-g-gray. Y-y-y-y-you are so c-c-c-c-c-c-cold" said Gray (Happy)

"read! Heavy!" said Erza (Lucy). also, Erza was in her normal attire, Armor and skirt

"what the hell is wrong with you flame brain! It's like I have a barbeque in my stomach!" said Natsu (Gray)

"read Happy!" said Juvia (Lucy)

"oh, I am in Love rivals body" said Lucy (Juvia). She had an evil glint in her eyes, like she was about to do something.

"fast!" yelled Juvia (Lucy)

"1 minute left" said Lucy (Juvia)

"og ikus ayirubara!"

Glow glow glow glow glow (u get it right)

"I feel…..myself. I feel like myself!" said Gray as he jumped about.

"freedom! Now I can be with jellal!" said Erza

"what?" asked the whole of the guild.

"u-u-u-u-u-u i-i-i-i-I um…see you later!" said Erza as she rushed out.

"Charle~~~~~" said Happy as he flew towards the said Exceed.

"yosh! I am back to being me! Let's fight underpants man!" said Natsu.

"let's do this! " said Natsu and Gray as they got into a fight

"yaaaay! Mira! Can I have a milkshake?" asked Lucy.

"one milkshake coming right up!" said Kinana.

"ano….why am I looking at myself?" asked Mira.

"I feel so huge" said Elfman

"that's because you are uselessly huge" said Bickslow in a girly way.

"I feel so unmanly" said Lissana.

"I feel like a shrimp!" said Levy

"I feel so tall and…..why do I look like Gajeel!" said Gajeel?

"this is not good" said Lucy

"I feel like I have nothing inside me" said Wendy.

"wait. If we are all feeling weird then….."

"THE WHOLE OF THE GUILD HAS SWITCHED THEIR MINDS!" screamed all of them together.

"and who was the reason behind this?" asked Freed (Laxus)

"THE STUPIDEST TEAM OF FAIRY TAIL!"

"a.k.a me, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy + Juvia" said Lucy

"I think we should leave…..fast!" said Natsu and the 6 ran off into the sunset.

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" yelled Kinana(Mirajane)

"Kinana is so manly!" said Lissana (Elfman)

And thus ends an ordinary day in fairy tail.

**What one earth did I just write?**


End file.
